Paid In Full
by Just Maritza
Summary: Just a silly little piece of my poking fun at a somewhat beloved character. I just couldn't resist. Many may love me for it and others may stone me. LOL! It's not fully edited so bare with me. Enjoy!


**Paid In Full...by Maritza F.**

**Disclamer...No I don't own these characters but I'm just barrowing them to have some fun. Enjoy!**

"Oh, yeah…..Don't stop…Yeah…Like that…Keep it going. I love what you're doin' to me." Oh, he was enjoying the kisses to want her to stop. He wanted her to go further south but suddenly she stopped. Cool air draped his heated skin, and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey…Where did you go? Come back," he said moaning out as he pushed his long locks away from his face to get a better view of his bearings. "You have me burning here…I need relief…"

No answer.

"Oh, hell…You playing games with me?" He got up…grabbed the glass of whisky he drank last night and gulped down the rest of it. He looked around the musty room, with bedding and some clothing draping the floor. He wanted her…who ever she was. Maybe it was Michaela having come to her senses realizing the need to finally become a real woman and it had to be with him. He laughed…yeah right, wishful thinking. He got up and knocked on one of his girls door. "Hey, Myra, were you just in my room?"

"No Hank…" she said sleepily. "You drinking again?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I must have dreamt it. It was one hell of a dream only he didn't get to the good stuff, and was left aching. "Well, I need ya to finish me off."

"Come on Hank…it's been a long night and ain't got my rest. I just got to bed an hour ago. I won't be good to ya. Go ask one of the other girls."

"Never mind, I ain't that desparate." He sauntered out to his porch, and took out his cigar, staring at the clinic hoping to get a glimps of the one woman he could never have.

"Lucky bastard, that Sully," he puffed out. _"I bet he's finally got his paws all over her with the way they eye each other with all that lust. Everyone might be saying it's love and maybe that's true, but it's raw need I can see stirring between them. Yeah, them dying to claw at each other. Why torture yourself that way? All that mumble jumble virtue like it will do you any good. Just go for it and get it over with it, I say."_

He stood there waiting for her to arrive and open up the clinic. He couldn't help himself. He wanted her so much that he just had to pick on her to ease his need. "Damn, _why she had to be so beautiful and sexy as hell, then have the nerve to have her business across from me. See, all women are wicked, put on this earth to torture and pleasure man. Ah speaking of the devil. Look at her, sporting that wide grin like she got lucky."_

"Morning, Michaela…What makes you so cheerful this morning? Don't tell me that injun wanna be finally made his move," he snickered.

Michaela fiercely eyed him, before she stormed into her clinic. Hank got what he wanted, which was to tick her off. He felt better now, and just as soon as he finished his cigar it was back to bed to sleep till noon hoping for that mysterious woman to come back. It was too real to be a dream. _"It had to be Myra, playing one of her game."_ "Okay, I'll play along."

Hank continued to laugh thinking about how Michaela's face turned like a tomato just before slamming her clinic door. She may often give him headaches at times but she also amuses him with that fire in her. Man, what he would be willing to do for her to risk getting burn if he only had a chance with her. Yet, in actuality, he was scared of her…not wanting anyone to have that kind of control on him. So he pokes fun with her to watch her flare up, the high light of most of his days.

He continued to eye the clinic when he felt a light caress over his bun.

"Okay, who's messing with me needing me now."

"Shhhh…" Hank heard as his eyes were blindfolded leading him to his back room.

"Okay, I'll play your game, just so long as I'm made to be satisfied." Hank couldn't wait for what was in store for him. He was lead over to his bed, made to lay down and felt hands up his upper body trying to make it's way down. He felt her fullness over his chest and she kissed his face, soft moans escaping her. Then suddenly it stopped, he felt his limbs being tied to the post of his bed.

"What are you doing? he said with anticipation." But, all he heard was, "Shhhhh." So he began to relax and take pleasure at what was next. He felt his shirt ripped opened. Hands tingling his chest. "Don't stop wench." Then his pants were being pull down. "Be careful with the merchandise, don't wanna damage the goods." More, "shhh!"

"Okay, okay…I'll hush. Can I at least moan my pleasure." This time he heard a little light impish laughter. He swore it was the woman he's been fantasizing since she came off that stage couch all fancied up with her proper hang ups. Well, who ever it was, he was going to enjoy fantasizing it was her finally being wicked here.

Suddenly he felt this hot wax being poor over his chest. It burned a little, but he welcomed it. It almost felt as some kind of writing was going on there. Next thing he knew, the door slammed. He waited for her return a long while before he realized she wasn't coming back. He was tied to the bed and the only thing to do now was to call out for help. He hoped that his girls would be the ones to hear him call out for help. He'll never hear the end of it from his friends, if they get word of it.

"You wretched woman, where the hell are you, leaving me like this? Wait till I get my hands on ya. Ya gonna wish you was never born when I finished with ya. "He shouted." No one heard him and after a while of shear exhaustion, he fell asleep. Some hours later into the afternoon, he woke up and again began to call out for help, but it wasn't until a while later when the saloon was fully packed that anyone heard him. He heard the door being kicked down, and booming laughter coming out of several male voices, especially that of Loren's and Jake's. He was humiliated and began to shout at them to stop and to untie him, but the only thing the voices did were to invite more men folks from off the street. He was going to beat the craps out of Jake and Loren. They must have rigged this up. He was finally untied, and took off the blind fold while cursing his friends out. As he began to move, big mistake, having had his limps sore from being tied, he fell flat on his face. It didn't help that his pants were down to his ankles. When he was lifted off the floor with the aid of his so called friends, they shoved him to a long mirror, so that he can get a better view of his chest with the candle writing saying, _Paid In Full_.

Thanks for reading. You may leave comments here or at the DQ Forum.


End file.
